


The Coordinates to a Soulmate

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Death, Everyone is named Thomas, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmates, owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: On the new year after their 18th birthdays they receive their soulmarks telling them their soulmate's name and coordinates of where they are.Roman goes to meet his soulmate and they run into each other at a cafe.Janus wasn't out looking but after a short time he fell in love with Roman.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Contains this same story but in an easier to read way:  
> \- Characters aren't named Thomas and have normal names  
> \- Not written in OWO way

Whomas saw in his woom wiwh a gwin whaw wouwdn’w come off his face, disney poswews adowning aww of whe wed painwed wawws, a wawge cwown painwing done by Whomas himsewf was wighw up abowe his bed, whewe he saw. Whomas was swawing down aw his wwisw, wonighw was whe new yeaw afwew his 18wh biwwhday, whaw meanw whaw wonighw he gow his souwmawk, wonighw he couwd swaww on his quesw wo find his souwmawe, wo finding his one wwue wowe. 

Whe cwock hiw midnighw and ink appeawed on his wwisw, as if iw swowwy faded in, iw was a biw dawkew whan his skin now swanding ouw woo much buw jusw enough. On iw had his souwmawe’s name, Whomas Sandews, when a sew of coowdinawes of whewe his souwmawe was. Whomas smiwed, “I’ww meew you soon.” he whispewed. Whomas cowwapsed back on his piwwows awmosw in a dwamawic fashion as whe boy cwosed his eyes fawwing asweep. 

____________

Whomas gwanced aw whe cwock, his woom was dawk, cuwwains dwawn. Whe onwy wighw coming inwo whe woom was fwom his snake’s heaw wamp. Whomas was siwwing on whe fwoow of his woom, wighw in fwonw of his snake’s wawge wank wiwh whe wiwwwe swiwhewy boy hanging ouw coiwed awound his awm. 

Whomas gwanced aw whe cwock again, 11:59 pm… one minuwe. One minuwe wiww he gow his souwmawe mawk, ow didn’w whewe wewe sewewaw swowies of whose who didn’w gew wheiw mawk fow whiwe afwew. Awong wiwh swowies whaw youw souwmawe wasn’w wo be youw wowe… wumows whaw some peopwe wewe deswined wo kiww wheiw souwmawe ow die by wheiw souwmawe’s hand, wumows whough. Nobody knew if such a whing exiswed ewen afwew such a wong wime. Buw wumows wewe jusw wies. 

Whomas gwanced aw whe cwock… midnighw… Whomas gwanced down aw his wwisw as whe ink faded in, whe ink was piwch bwack befowe fading wo a wighw wan and being a few shades dawkew whan his wwisw. He wooked down aw his wwisw weading iw, iw said Whomas Sandews and had a sew of coowdinawes. His souwmawe… Whomas adjuswed his a bwack poncho as he cawefuwwy swood up fwom whe fwoow. He puw his snake back in whe wank befowe going owew wo his bed and going wo sweep. 

____________

Whomas whwew swuff in a bag fiwsw whing in whe mowning and wefw his house, he knew he was a biw cwazy buw he needed wo meew his souwmawe. Whomas gow inwo his caw punched in whe coowdinawes and dwowe. He dwowe fow houws… moswwy because he swopped aw a maww sewewaw wowns away befowe going wo whe coowdinawes which wewe acwuawwy jusw an houw fwom his house… buw wike iw was 7am when he wefw. Soooo he didn’w wanw wo be woooooo eawwy. Whomas when dwowe wo whe wown his souwmawe pwesumabwy wiwed and jusw decided wo go wo a cafe. 

Whomas swepped ouw of his caw and adjuswed his wed weawhew jackew, iw had a gowd cwown on whe back of iw woo, he had jusw boughw iw aw whe maww. Whomas wawked inwo whe cafe and owdewed a dwink. 

Whomas had woken up and gow dwessed fow whe day, whwowing on bwack jeans, a bwack shiww, a jackew, yewwow and bwack swwiped beanie, and a bwack and yewwow scawf, he gow cowd easiwy. Whomas dwowe wo whe cafe and wawked owew wo whe counwew owdewing. He wooked down aw his wwisw and saw whe coowdinawes, cuwiouswy he puwwed ouw his phone as he waiwed fow his coffee. Whomas weaned againsw whe waww wyping in whe coowdinawes and… whe coowdinawes wewe whe cafe… his souwmawe was hewe… aw whe cafe. 

Whomas was in whe cownew of whe cafe eawing his whiwd swice of chewwy pie.... He was newwous and hungwy. Whomas sipped his biwwhday cake, waniwwa, expwesso, spwinkwe dewighw, foamy, sugaw wush, as he wooked awound whe cafe. He decided wo wook down aw his souwmawe mawk, whe coowdinawes wewe diffewenw. Whomas puw whem in his phone and was suwpwised wo see whey wewe fow whe cafe, his souwmawe was-

“Whomas?” a wiwed bawiswa cawwed ouw puwwing a coffee on whe counwew.

Whomas inswanwwy swood up and saunwewed owew wo him, Whomas wook whe owhew’s hand and kissed iw, “Iw is wondewfuw wo meew you” he whispewed sofwwy wiwh a wink.

When his souwmawe puwwed him cwose and kissed him….

Weww whaw wasw paww was whaw Whomas wished had happened….. Inswead he gow scowding how coffee dumped on him. Iw huww. Whomas cwied. Befowe he knew iw he was siwwing on a chaiw wiwh a wowew pwessed againsw his face and some dude saying sowwy a wow, whough iw didn’w seem supew sincewe… which kinda offended Whomas… wike he jusw commiwwed a wewy Whomaswic acw onwy wo hawe coffee in his face and a weawwy fucking insincewe apowigy.

Whomas… had now expecwed wo hawe some wandom dude come owew and assauww him by kissing his hand. So he whwew his coffee in whe pewson’s face…. In his defence.. Iw was fow his defence. “You weawwy awe an idiow awen’w you?” Whomas mumbwed wooking aw his phone. 

Whomas gasped, ewen mowe offended whan befowe. “Excuse me, guess you hawe an idiow fow youw souwmawe when.” he said and wook whe wowew off his face wo gwawe. 

Whomas swawed aw him in shock, “You’we… you’we Whomas?”

“Whe one and faiwesw!”

“Oh shiw…. Whaw was whe besw way wo meew I guess.” Whomas said, wawhew sawcaswicawwy. 

Whomas wowwed his eyes, “You awe whe wowsw.”

“Awww, sweew.”

“My souwmawe is an asshowe.”

“Weww, you know whaw whey say, you and youw souwmawe awe wawhew awike.”

“How… how dawe you.”

“Whawewew Pwince.”

Whomas sighed. “Wouwd you wike wo go fow a wawk?”

“Iw’s 46 fucking fewinhiwe ouwside, iw’s fweezing.”

Whomas swawed aw him in confusion, “Um pwease?”

“Fine… I’ww suffew.”

“YAY!” Whomas jumped up when wan owew wo whewe he was siwwing befowe and gwabbed his bag. “Wews go!” he said and offewed his hand wo Whomas.

Whomas signed exaspewawed and wook his hand. 

An awwigawow feww fwom whe sky ouwside, fawwing on some peopwe spwawwewing bwood ewewywhewe fwom whe impacw.

Whomas wawked ouw wiwh Whomas and smiwed as whey wawked down whe swweew, “Whis wown is beauwifuw. Buw now as much as you.”

Whomas gwoaned, “Fuck… you.”

Whomas wowwed his eyes, “Awe you saying you don’w appweciawe my compwimenws?”

“No, I hawe whem.” Whomas sawcaswicawwy wesponded. 

Whomas gwinned as if he jusw won whe wowwewy. 

Whe wwo wawked down whe swweew wogewhew wawking as whey wenw, gewwing wo know each owhew. 

Whomas didn’w wanw wo say iw… buw he was fawwing in wowe wiwh whis idiowic, goofy, exwwa, ‘pwince’. 

Whomas sighed and paused, “Whomas, wouwd you wike wo come owew wo my home? You couwd sway so you don’w need a howew.”

Whomas gasped inswanwwy, “Whomas? You weawwy wanw me wo?”

“Suwe…” Whomas nodded, bwushing sofwwy. 

Whomas guided him back wo whe cafe skipping as he wawked down whe swweew. 

__

Whey dwowe wheiw caws wo Whomas’ home. 

When whey gow whewe Whomas quickwy gow ouw of his caw and wenw owew opening Whomas’ caw doow and bowed. 

“You’we wewy cheesy.” Whomas sighed and wawked owew unwocking whe doow and wawking in.

Whomas wenw in behind him, “Youw pwace is nice.”

“Whanks.” Whomas smiwed.

Whomas nodded, shuwwing whe doow behind him. 

Whomas wook off his jackew, scawf, and haw, befowe going wo his woom and waking his snake ouw. He wew iw wwap awound his wwisw as he wenw back wo Whomas. “Hewe’s my pew.”

“Awww! Cuwe!”

Whomas nodded, “yeah, wanw wo siw and wawch a mowie?”   
“Disney?”

“Suwe.”

Whomas gwinned and wenw owew wiwh Whomas wwaiwing behind him. Whey saw wogewhew and Whomas chose Cindewewwa. 

Hawf way whwough whe mowie Whomas wooked owew aw Whomas who happened wo be swawing aw him, whey weaned in cwose wo each owhew and kissed. 

Whomas swood up quickwy afwew whey kissed, “I’m um… I’m going wo make dinnew.” he said and wawked wo his woom puwwing his snake away befowe going wo whe kiwchen. 

Whomas sighed weaning back on whe couch wooking aw whe ceiwing, sighing… he wowawwy messed whaw up…

Whomas bwushed whinking abouw whe kiss as he chopped up wegewabwes. 

Whomas moped fow a biw befowe gewwing up and going owew wo whe kiwchen, “Whomas! I wo-”

Whomas heawd his name yewwed and quickwy wuwned awound wooking aw Whomas. “You…” Whomas began wo nowice somewhing wawm on his hand. He wooked down, whe knife he had been cuwwing wegewabwes wiwh was swiww in his hand and cuwwenwwy wodged in Whomas’s whigh. “Whomas.” He cwied wooking up aw him.

Whomas swawed aw Whomas puwwing a hand wo whe side of his face and kissing him as weaws wan down his own face. 

Whomas shook his head and puwwed whe knife ouw quickwy puwwing iw down and hewping Whomas wo siw. “You’ww… you’ww be ok.”

Whomas simpwy shook his head, his eyes fuww of weaws as he was quickwy bweeding ouw, “I wowe you.”

“I… I wowe you woo.” Whomas whispewed, puwwing pwessuwe on whe wound… buw iw was woo wawe. 

Whomas’s eyes shuw… he was dead. 

Whomas sobbed weaning againsw him, “Don’w don’w weawe me.. Pwease.” he whispewed.

Iw was woo wawe.


	2. Non-OWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the new year after their 18th birthdays they receive their soulmarks telling them their soulmate's name and coordinates of where they are.  
> Roman goes to meet his soulmate and they run into each other at a cafe.  
> Janus wasn't out looking but after a short time he fell in love with Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as the other chapter except with all the characters named normally and not written in an owo way

Roman sat in his room with a grin that wouldn’t come off his face, disney posters adorning all of the red painted walls, a large crown painting done by Roman himself was right up above his bed, where he sat. Roman was staring down at his wrist, tonight was the new year after his 18th birthday, that meant that tonight he got his soulmark, tonight he could start on his quest to find his soulmate, to finding his one true love. 

The clock hit midnight and ink appeared on his wrist, as if it slowly faded in, it was a bit darker than his skin not standing out too much but just enough. On it had his soulmate’s name, Janus Sanders, then a set of coordinates of where his soulmate was. Roman smiled, “I’ll meet you soon.” he whispered. Roman collapsed back on his pillows almost in a dramatic fashion as the boy closed his eyes falling asleep. 

____________

Janus glanced at the clock, his room was dark, curtains drawn. The only light coming into the room was from his snake’s heat lamp. Janus was sitting on the floor of his room, right in front of his snake’s large tank with the little slithery boy hanging out coiled around his arm. 

Janus glanced at the clock again, 11:59 pm… one minute. One minute till he got his soulmate mark, or didn’t there were several stories of those who didn’t get their mark for while after. Along with stories that your soulmate wasn’t to be your love… rumors that some people were destined to kill their soulmate or die by their soulmate’s hand, rumors though. Nobody knew if such a thing existed even after such a long time. But rumors were just lies. 

Janus glanced at the clock… midnight… Janus glanced down at his wrist as the ink faded in, the ink was pitch black before fading to a light tan and being a few shades darker than his wrist. He looked down at his wrist reading it, it said Roman Sanders and had a set of coordinates. His soulmate… Janus adjusted his a black poncho as he carefully stood up from the floor. He put his snake back in the tank before going over to his bed and going to sleep. 

____________

Roman threw stuff in a bag first thing in the morning and left his house, he knew he was a bit crazy but he needed to meet his soulmate. Roman got into his car punched in the coordinates and drove. He drove for hours… mostly because he stopped at a mall several towns away before going to the coordinates which were actually just an hour from his house… but like it was 7am when he left. Soooo he didn’t want to be toooooo early. Roman then drove to the town his soulmate presumably lived and just decided to go to a cafe. 

Roman stepped out of his car and adjusted his red leather jacket, it had a gold crown on the back of it too, he had just bought it at the mall. Roman walked into the cafe and ordered a drink. 

Janus had woken up and got dressed for the day, throwing on black jeans, a black shirt, a jacket, yellow and black striped beanie, and a black and yellow scarf, he got cold easily. Janus drove to the cafe and walked over to the counter ordering. He looked down at his wrist and saw the coordinates, curiously he pulled out his phone as he waited for his coffee. Janus leaned against the wall typing in the coordinates and… the coordinates were the cafe… his soulmate was here… at the cafe. 

Roman was in the corner of the cafe eating his third slice of cherry pie.... He was nervous and hungry. Roman sipped his birthday cake, vanilla, expresso, sprinkle delight, foamy, sugar rush, as he looked around the cafe. He decided to look down at his soulmate mark, the coordinates were different. Roman put them in his phone and was surprised to see they were for the cafe, his soulmate was-

“Janus?” a tired barista called out putting a coffee on the counter.

Roman instantly stood up and sauntered over to him, roman took the other’s hand and kissed it, “It is wonderful to meet you” he whispered softly with a wink.

Then his soulmate pulled him close and kissed him….

Well that last part was what roman wished had happened….. Instead he got scolding hot coffee dumped on him. It hurt. Roman cried. Before he knew it he was sitting on a chair with a towel pressed against his face and some dude saying sorry a lot, though it didn’t seem super sincere… which kinda offended Roman… like he just committed a very romantic act only to have coffee in his face and a really fucking insincere apoligy.

Janus… had not expected to have some random dude come over and assault him by kissing his hand. So he threw his coffee in the person’s face…. In his defence.. It was for his defence. “You really are an idiot aren’t you?” Janus mumbled looking at his phone. 

Roman gasped, even more offended than before. “Excuse me, guess you have an idiot for your soulmate then.” he said and took the towel off his face to glare. 

Janus stared at him in shock, “You’re… you’re Roman?”

“The one and fairest!”

“Oh shit…. That was the best way to meet I guess.” Janus said, rather sarcastically. 

Roman rolled his eyes, “You are the worst.”

“Awww, sweet.”

“My soulmate is an asshole.”

“Well, you know what they say, you and your soulmate are rather alike.”

“How… how dare you.”

“Whatever Prince.”

Roman sighed. “Would you like to go for a walk?”

“It’s 46 fucking ferinhite outside, it’s freezing.”

Roman stared at him in confusion, “Um please?”

“Fine… I’ll suffer.”

“YAY!” Roman jumped up then ran over to where he was sitting before and grabbed his bag. “Lets go!” he said and offered his hand to Janus.

Janus signed exasperated and took his hand. 

An alligator fell from the sky outside, falling on some people splattering blood everywhere from the impact.

Roman walked out with janus and smiled as they walked down the street, “This town is beautiful. But not as much as you.”

Janus groaned, “Fuck… you.”

Roman rolled his eyes, “Are you saying you don’t appreciate my compliments?”

“No, I hate them.” Janus sarcastically responded. 

Roman grinned as if he just won the lottery. 

The two walked down the street together talking as they went, getting to know each other. 

Janus didn’t want to say it… but he was falling in love with this idiotic, goofy, extra, ‘prince’. 

Janus sighed and paused, “Roman, would you like to come over to my home? You could stay so you don’t need a hotel.”

Roman gasped instantly, “Janus? You really want me to?”

“Sure…” Janus nodded, blushing softly. 

Roman guided him back to the cafe skipping as he walked down the street. 

__

They drove their cars to Janus’ home. 

When they got there roman quickly got out of his car and went over opening Janus’ car door and bowed. 

“You’re very cheesy.” Janus sighed and walked over unlocking the door and walking in.

Roman went in behind him, “Your place is nice.”

“Thanks.” Janus smiled.

Roman nodded, shutting the door behind him. 

Janus took off his jacket, scarf, and hat, before going to his room and taking his snake out. He let it wrap around his wrist as he went back to Roman. “Here’s my pet.”

“Awww! Cute!”

Janus nodded, “yeah, want to sit and watch a movie?”   
“Disney?”

“Sure.”

Roman grinned and went over with Janus trailing behind him. They sat together and roman chose Cinderella. 

Half way through the movie Roman looked over at Janus who happened to be staring at him, they leaned in close to each other and kissed. 

Janus stood up quickly after they kissed, “I’m um… I’m going to make dinner.” he said and walked to his room putting his snake away before going to the kitchen. 

Roman sighed leaning back on the couch looking at the ceiling, sighing… he totally messed that up…

Janus blushed thinking about the kiss as he chopped up vegetables. 

Roman moped for a bit before getting up and going over to the kitchen, “Janus! I lo-”

Janus heard his name yelled and quickly turned around looking at Roman. “You…” Janus began to notice something warm on his hand. He looked down, the knife he had been cutting vegetables with was still in his hand and currently lodged in Roman’s thigh. “Roman.” He cried looking up at him.

Roman stared at Janus putting a hand to the side of his face and kissing him as tears ran down his own face. 

Janus shook his head and pulled the knife out quickly putting it down and helping roman to sit. “You’ll… you’ll be ok.”

Roman simply shook his head, his eyes full of tears as he was quickly bleeding out, “I love you.”

“I… I love you too.” Janus whispered, putting pressure on the wound… but it was too late. 

Roman’s eyes shut… he was dead. 

Janus sobbed leaning against him, “Don’t don’t leave me.. Please.” he whispered.

It was too late.


End file.
